


Unplanned

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that one time thing Jim and Mayim had has resulted into something that totally made a twist in their plans in life? Would they face it together? Or would they just leave it as complicated as it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

It’s December 11. Chuck Lorre informed the gang that their taping will end on December 13 instead of today. 

“We still have to go to work tomorrow?” Mayim asked Jim. “Unfortunately.” He replied. Mayim sighed. “I thought I could be out of the work and chill out for my birthday.” She complained to him. “Well. We can’t.” Jim replied sympathizing with her. The gang wasn’t very pleased with the sudden extension for they were already set to be on vacation that day. As the day ended, Jim saw how Mayim wanted to get out of work tomorrow for her birthday and he came up with an idea. 

—

The next day, the gang arrived very early to begin the taping. Every one greeted Mayim on her birthday but there wasn’t much celebration due to they are all cramming to finish the scenes. The tapings went on run until 12nn and then they were given a break. Mayim went to her dressing room to get some snacks but before she reached her dressing rook Jim pulled her to the fire exit. 

“Oh my go-” She said in surprise as Jim covered her mouth from making further noise.  
“Ssssh.” Jim murmured.  
“What are you doing?” Mayim asked clueless of why he did that. 

“Come with me.” Jim held her hand guiding her as they stop on the fire exit door. “What are you doing?” Mayim asked as Jim blindfolded her eyes with a handkerchief. “Just…sssh. I’ll have a surprise for you.” He told her and guided her to his car as she was blindfolded. “Where are we going? We still have 6 scenes to do, Jim.” She told him. “Well. It’s your birthday, you said you wanna be out of work and I’m your genie.” He replied as he looks at her blindfolded. Mayim smiled as she appreciated his effort. 

After a while, the car stopped. Jim assisted her as she goes down the car and then he unblinded her. Mayim’s jaw dropped as she was unblinded. “Oh my God…” She was amused with what her eyes see. “Jim. This is beautiful.” She told him as she gazed at the beautiful grass field with the perfect view of the sunset and nobody was around than them. “It is.” He said softly. “I love it. Thank you.” She nearly cried of happiness as she gave him a hug. “I’m so glad you liked it. Happy Birthday.” He replied and then he jumped to the top of his car and sat down. “Come up here.” He held her hand to help her go up. “This is perfect…” She barely handled the beauty of the place. “Fresh air… Green grass… No cameras… Then we have the sunset.” She said as her eyes sparkle. Jim enjoyed watching her as he see the appreciation on her face and he knew she loved it. Then they turned off their phones to avoid being reminded about the work they escaped from. “I knew you needed to relax like this so I thought bringing you here would be the best idea and coming with you here wouldn’t make you feel bad for leaving them because if they are to be mad, it’s not just to you because I’m with you.” Jim told her. They laughed so hard as they theorized how the people on the set are going crazy as they left the set without a notice. They spent the whole time chatting exchanging random conversations until the sun disappears from the skies and the place turned dark next to their eyes. 

After a while they felt rain drops on their skin but they didn’t wanna go home yet so they decided to go inside the car as the rain drops turned into a weak rain. They watched as the rain pours across the windows. 

Suddenly, Mayim pressed the radio to hear some music for it was so quiet and the song “Marry Me” by Train played and they laid their backs against their tilted seats and relaxed as they listen to the song. 

“I love this song.” Jim shares as he sings with some of it’s lyrics. Mayim looked at him smiling, she was fascinated with him singing. Jim looked back at her and smiled back at her. They were so quiet, they were treasuring the moment together. “Thank you, Jim.” Mayim utters and gave him a hug. He hugged her back “You’re always welcome.” He replied as she rested her chin on his shoulder blade. 

“You make me so happy. I’m so glad I have you.” She said. Jim was so touched, he slowly pulled himself from the hug to be able to look at her in the eye. “Me too. I’m so glad I have you.” He replied and she gave him a soft smile.

She’s so beautiful. She makes me happy effortlessly. All these things aren’t enough for all the happiness she gave me since I met her. I love her so much.

He couldn’t help the feelings inside him but as he gazed into her angelic face he realized that her face is moving closer to him and she landed a soft kiss on his lips. The moment she withdrew herself from the kiss she gazed at him with anxiety all over her chest. Jim was speechless he didn’t know what to say. All he could ever think was she kissed him. Mayim slowly exhaled. “I’m sorry.” She apologized as she trembled discretely thinking she was being careless of what she was doing but before she moved back Jim held her and continued to kiss her and as she was into him, she didn’t resist and kissed him back as well. Mayim voluntarily rested her palms on his chest moving up until her arms were wrapped around his neck as he pushes her gently pressing her against her seat without parting their lips from each other. As Jim moves in order to pin Mayim back to her seat he accidentally kicked the horn of the car which alarmed them and caused them to stop kissing. 

“Do you wanna do it at the backseat?” Jim asked as he gazed into her.  
“I think that would be better.” She replied as she goes at the back seat and he followed. Mayim sat down for a while as he gazed into Jim at the other side and gave him a soft smile. She moved closer to him and started giving him soft kisses. 

Her lips are so sweet, it’s so soft and the way she kisses me, it’s like she’s so innocent and amateur that I wanna bite her lips so bad. 

Mayim continued kissing him as he kisses her back. She began to unbutton his top slowly and he explored her back to unzip her dress. As Mayim successfully unbuttoned his top, she stroked his smooth semi muscular chest down to his abs. Her lips travelled to his neck, shoulder down to his chest from his lips as he strokes her smooth back and unhooked her bra gently that she barely noticed. Mayim kneeled and went back to kissing his lips. She tilted her trunk to press her lips harder against him. Jim then began to explore the arcs of her body and stroked her flawless legs up beneath her skirt. He slid down her undergarment gently allowing him to freely explore her. Mayim stroked his trunk downwards until she reached his belt buckle and she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She began stroking his erection as she exchanged hot kisses with him. Soon then, Jim didn’t find it necessary to undo her dress any further, he began to push her back slowly and pinning her on the other end of the seat as he goes on top of her without letting go of her lips from his. 

After some moments of exchanging passionate kisses, Jim gently rubbed his erection towards her as he gazed on her face. 

“Please be gentle.” She murmured. 

Soon then he began to gently thrust himself inside her and wrapped his hands around her making her chin rest on his shoulder. 

“I’m ready.” She whispered softly on his ear. 

He then began inserting himself inside her gently as he could fearful of hurting her. He followed it with gentle thrusting and soft kisses on her neck as he heard her holding back herself from moaning of pleasure. Her holding back made her produce a little more erotic sounds than moaning and it helped Jim a lot in making himself soak in their love making. As they exchanging steamy kisses, he realized that that very moment, all he could ever think about is how magical that moment was and it wasn’t just about lust and concupiscent, for him, it was something romantic, it was love. Jim could hear her catching her breathe faster and he knew she would be coming anytime and so did he. He came inside her and she didn’t complain about it. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips as they tried to catch their breathe. Jim laid back sideways on the seat behind her. Their bodies were so close, he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her shoulder. “Get some sleep birthday girl.” He whispered. Mayim held his hand as it was resting on her arm as they fell asleep. 

—

As they woke up early in the morning, Mayim felt bothered. Jim was so happy seeing her beside him as they woke up. “I’m gonna drive you home. We still have a lot of scenes to take today…” He told her. “And a lot of scolding to receive.” He joked and she tried to smile. Jim drove her back to her place and went home. As soon as he left, Mayim felt more bothered as she recalled what happened last night. It was a sudden leap, she haven’t slept with anyone yet for a long time, she knew that they did it last night without any protection and she let him come inside her and she was afraid that Jim weren’t that serious about her. 

—

After a few days, Mayim would get cold to Jim and it did bothered him. He decided to confront her about it. 

“Mayim, what is going on?” He asked. “What is going on? What do you mean?” She pretended she was innocent. “We slept together and now you’re ignoring me.” He said it directly. “What do you want me to do?” She replied with a higher volume and it frustrates him that it seem like it wasn’t a big deal for her as it is to him that they spent a night together. 

“Look, Jim. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you were the one I had when I was sexually frustrated. It was a mistake. It was an accident. Can we not talk about it again? Ever?” She cracks down and every word she said disappointed him. 

“It was a mistake? An accident?!” He pardoned as Mayim heard the frustration in his tone. “I know. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry.” She replied. “Wow. So it was really just that to you? I can’t believe I would hear these from you. Now I think I’m regretting I had sex with you. It was just sex isn’t?” He said with pain running across his chest. “What? Jim don’t blame me-” “You kissed me! You made me believe it was something that I gave myself to you that night and now you make me feel like I just slept with a whore.” Jim cuts her in but she immediately slapped him. “I’m sorry that I kissed you but don’t make me feel like I was the only one who went wrong here. You don’t know what I’m going through, Jim. You have no idea.” She trembled in offense as she runs away. Jim didn’t get her point and so hatred for her sprout inside him. 

—

Due to delays and conflicts, Mayim’s scenes for The Big Bang were rescheduled to be filmed on December 17 and Jim’s missed scenes were set to be filmed on December 28. It was a day before Jim’s special taping day and as bothered he was thinking he has to see Mayim on the set, he felt relieved that she wasn’t around. 

“Hey Jim.” Kaley greeted him as she spotted him sitting alone at the corner of the set. “So, Mayim would be arriving anytime soon. It’s already 4pm.” She shared for she couldn’t find a topic to start of. “Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna hear anything about her. I don’t care.” He replied. Kaley was weirded out for she thought they were fine after Mayim collapsed last time during the taping, Kaley thought Jim knew about it. “Aren’t you guys okay?” She asked him. “I don’t know. Maybe not. Or never.” He replied. 

“But…” She hanged a bit.  
“Hey Jim, how’s Mayim?” Johnny came and asked.  
“Why are you all asking about her to me?” Jim complained and Johnny curled his forehead wondering. 

“Jim. Mayim collapsed last time here on the set.” Kaley began to inform him. He felt a bit worried but he felt she was okay for they would all be panicking if she wasn’t. “Why? What happened to her?” He asked trying to pretend he less care. 

“Mayim is pregnant.” Kaley spilled and Jim felt flabbergasted for he realized what their point was. “Mayim’s what?” He barely asked. “You don’t know Mayim is pregnant?” Johnny had to confirm. “If there’s anyone else that could be the father of the child she’s bearing it wouldn’t be anyone else than you.” Johnny continued. “Mayim is carrying my child? You mean, our child?” He asked them and they nodded. He stupefied as it sank to him, and at the perfect timing, Mayim arrived in the set and was distressed as she sights Jim looking back at her. She withdrew her sight from him and began walking towards her dressing room. Kaley quickly tilted her head signaling Jim to follow Mayim. Jim didn’t think twice about it. 

“Mayim, can we talk.” He asked directly. Mayim took a deep breathe fearful of what could their talk lead to. “I know everything already.” He spills and it perturbed Mayim but she remained silent. 

“Are you pregnant? And who’s the father of that child? Is it me?” He asked her calmly. Mayim gulped as she realized how aware he was already. “Yes.” She barely replied to him. Jim seemed to be blown so hard as he heard the confirmation. 

She was pregnant and he’s the father. 

He barely believed it was real life, it was one thing he could ever dreamed of that he never expected to happen. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me about this so that you won’t have to go through this alone?” He questioned her. 

“Because… I didn’t wanna oblige you to take responsibility of this. You’re living at peace. These were all my fault, I initiated the kiss and everything and if there are anyone else who should be responsible for this mess, it’s just me.” She replied. “Yes, you kissed me but I kissed you back. And that thing you’re carrying is not just yours, it’s ours and so I am asking why didn’t you tell me when I could have been here beside you the whole time since you knew about this?” He retorted. “I would have told you after I gave birth to our child, it’s just that I don’t want to bother you because you don’t have any responsibility in me-” 

“Mayim.” He cuts her in.  
“You’re carrying our child. You’re the mother and that is already enough for me to include you as my responsibility and I am whole heartedly okay with it. I’m going to be a father and I will do anything for the best of you and our child.” He explained. 

“Jim, I don’t want you to force yourself to take me as part of your responsibility. I am not demanding that-” 

“I wouldn’t want our child to grow up with a broken family.” He cuts her in.  
“I’m gonna be a father to him, Mayim. And I will marry you.” He startles her. 

Mayim was stupefied as she heard him. “I’m going to be a good father to him and a good husband to you. Just… Let me.” He pleads. “Jim…” She barely replied. 

“I’m going to marry you not because I’m required to but because it’s the one thing that I’ve been wanting to do ever since I met you.” He told her as he held her hand. He could see her eyes sparkling filled with tears of happiness for she couldn’t believe that he was that serious about her. “Mayim. Will you let me go with you through all these things whatever happens?” He asked. Mayim couldn’t utter any word for she was holding back her tears and so she just nodded. Jim wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face on his chest. “Thank you.” She cried. “I love you.” He told her as he kissed her head and rubbed her back to comfort her. 

This woman will be the mother of my first child and I couldn’t think of anyone else to carry my child and future children than her. I love her.

-END-


End file.
